


An Unusual Woman

by Cusp_of_Sensitivity



Series: A Party at Madame Angel's [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Athos finds a new way to drink brandy, Episode: s01e07 A Rebellious Woman, F/M, Injured Athos, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, What to do with a courtesan in the barracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cusp_of_Sensitivity/pseuds/Cusp_of_Sensitivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris, 1630. Injured from an altercation with a murder suspect, Athos is stuck in his room during a thunderstorm with nothing to think about but Milady and Ninon. Knowing their friend's moodiness, Aramis and Porthos decide to cheer him up with a visitor from Madame Angel's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Woman

Thunder rumbled as the sky darkened with clouds heavy with rain. A flash of lightning lit up the Parisian skyline before thunder clapped as though a cannon were exploding. Sheets of rain poured down, turning the streets of the city into rivers of mud. Anyone who could stay indoors on this day did so, those who could not hurried through their tasks, doing whatever it took to get themselves back in front of a roaring fire. At the Musketeer garrison, the yard was completely deserted, the men who had assignments being at their posts, while the rest were cooped up in their rooms. Athos stood at his open window, watching the rain turn the yard into a sodden lake. He leaned against the wall, letting the sound sink into his body, thinking over the events of the past few weeks.

It had been over a fortnight since he had seen Ninon de Larroque on her way to a new life as a humble schoolteacher after her supposed death at the monastery. Since then, Athos had gone about his duties, pushing aside thoughts about what might have been. However, an altercation with a man who had slit the throat of the street prostitute who worked for him had left him with two broken ribs. It took both Aramis and Serge to get the bandages on him, while Treville gave him light duties and plenty of time to rest. That meant he had plenty of time to think about what had happened when he met the beautiful comtesse. He and his friends had gone to Ninon’s maison de ville looking for Fleur Baudin, a cousin of Constance’s husband, who had gone missing after her friend was killed trying to give a message to the Queen. The girls had attended the comtesse’s salon, so that was the logical place to start looking.

The four of them walked into the huge library that dominated Ninon’s home. Athos was very aware of the many pairs of female eyes that turned on him when he announced they were looking for Fleur. A strong, clear voice answered him and one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen came toward him. Golden curls trailed over her shoulder and light eyes sparkled with intelligence as she walked up to him and demanded that they leave. When he asserted his authority, instead of backing down as most people did when faced with his displeasure, she had the audacity to flirt with him and led him on a tour of the house to search for Fleur. When she brought him to her bedchamber, she gave him a spirited defense of teaching young women of all stations and to his great surprise, came over and kissed him. Her lips were soft and pliant under his, and Athos felt a small flame of desire spark in his stomach, his hands flexing on her waist, uncertain whether to pull her tightly against him and deepen the kiss. It had been a while since he had met a woman who had made him feel something emotionally, and when she asked him to return to dine with her, he couldn’t say no.

When she greeted him in the library that evening, he told there was something she should see. Something hadn’t felt right when he had searched earlier, and he hoped that by taking her to the morgue, he could shock her into giving something away. When she looked at Therese’s remains with tenderness, he regretted what he had done. They walked back to her home, sharing their views of romance. Then there was a shout, and they turned to see Aramis throwing a Red Guard out of Ninon’s door. Inside, the Guards were tearing the place apart, and he and Aramis fought them as best they could until the Guards opened a secret chamber and hustled out four young women, Fleur among them, who had been sleeping there. Ninon pleaded with him to stop the Guards from taking her away, but Athos, still caught off guard from the surprise revelation, couldn’t do that.  
The ride to the monastery did nothing to dispel his anger toward Ninon. If there was one thing that Athos despised in a woman, it was lying and manipulation. He had thought, being as intellectual as she was, that Ninon would be above such base behavior, but he was wrong. He had already been involved with one woman who had lied and manipulated him when he had given her his heart, and he had no intention of getting involved with another. So he had little sympathy for her when she was brought to trial. When he expressed those sentiments, Aramis chided him, pointing out that she was trying to help the girls. During the trial, Athos and the other spectators watched as Ninon ably defended herself against the Cardinal’s questioning. Even Fleur, giving testimony, protested at how he was trying to twist things to force a conviction. After Fleur testified, the Cardinal called Madame de la Chappelle, another member of the salon. Athos hadn’t seen her come to the witness stand, but when she started speaking, he turned around to see his wife lying through her teeth about Ninon. Enraged, he shouted out the truth about the false witness and that she couldn’t be trusted. With the commotion in the courtroom, the Cardinal declared Ninon guilty of witchcraft, condemning her to death, and Athos watched helplessly as Anne walked freely out of the room, smiling triumphantly at him as she passed. The Queen intervened to mitigate the sentence before the Cardinal collapsed suddenly in a fit. Working quickly, Aramis was able to save his life. Going back to the morgue, they found the bottle of poison in Sestini’s bag and raced back to the monastery just in time to shoot the Jesuit as he attempted to finish off the Cardinal. The Cardinal agreed to commute the death sentence in exchange for Ninon’s fortune, giving her a small stipend to live quietly away from Paris. Before they parted, Athos asked her what she knew of the woman who called herself Madame de la Chappelle, but Ninon knew very little about his dangerous wife. She did caution him about going after Anne, pointing out that she was under the Cardinal’s protection, and striking a blow against the two of them would not be allowed to pass without consequences. They shared a final kiss before she climbed up onto the tiny cart to go off to her new life, Athos watching with a tinge of ruefulness over what could have been in different circumstances. 

Athos was shaken out of his reverie by the sight of Porthos and Aramis hurrying through the yard to the dormitory entrance. They were both bundled up against the fierce rain, as was the smaller figure that followed them inside. Athos frowned slightly, wondering what his two friends were up to. He didn’t have to wait long to find out. He turned his gaze away from the window to the entrance of his room as he heard their voices getting closer. Laughing and joking, the two Musketeers entered Athos’ room having shed their drenched outer garments, followed by the smaller figure who had not. Athos cocked his eye at his friends.

“And what,” he questioned them coolly, “may I ask, is this?” He gestured to the three unexpected visitors standing in the middle of his room.

“We thought we’d cheer you up since that bastard Barrault injured you,” Porthos said, well-practiced in ignoring Athos’ grumpy and irritated looks that occurred more frequently when he was sick or injured. “So we brought you a surprise.”

“This is your surprise?” Athos gave his friends a scathing look as he surveyed the cloaked figure that was dripping water on his floor. “A bottle of wine would have sufficed just as well.”

“This,” Aramis said as he removed the stranger’s hat to reveal a mass of light brown waves, “is Desiree de la Baume. She’s on loan from Madame Angel’s for the afternoon. Just what you need to get rid of that damn moodiness.”

“Bonjour, Monsieur,” Desiree said with a lilting voice that told him she was an Occitane, most likely from the Languedoc area. 

“I am not in need of any company,” Athos told them, but his friends ignored him as Aramis removed Desiree’s cloak and scarf.

“You’ve been cooped up inside due to your ribs,” Porthos replied. “You’re becoming quite bearish compared to your usual curmudgeon.”

“Not to mention it’s been three weeks since Ninon left,” Aramis added, continuing to undress Desiree, “and we’re all getting tired of watching you play the tortured soul who can’t give his heart to a woman because someone else broke it. You need some pussy to get you out this irascible mood of yours.” He and Porthos laughed when Athos let loose a string of profanity to tell them what he thought of their plan to cheer him up.

“Definitely in need of pussy,” Porthos quipped, grinning at Aramis, who nodded as he finished removing Desiree’s garments.

“Now,” Aramis said, giving the courtesan a gentle pat on her bottom to move her forward, “if I remember correctly, there should be a set of restraints buried at the bottom of that clothes chest. It might be a good time to retrieve them.” But Athos wasn’t paying any attention to what Aramis was saying because he was too busy drinking in the sight in front of him.

The young woman standing naked before him was unlike any he had ever seen. It was as though someone had taken both Anne and Ninon and amalgamated them into one feminine form. The tawny waves that flowed around her shoulders were the exact balance between Ninon’s golden curls and Anne’s darker strands. Her catlike eyes were green at the center then fanned out blue, with a dark ring at the edge of the iris, the right one punctuated by a small beauty mark at the outer corner. She had Ninon’s wide mouth, with full lips which parted to reveal a small gap between her front teeth, just like Anne’s. She was shorter than the other women, her head only coming up to Athos’ chest, but while her stature was small, the rest of her was not. Skin that had been sweetly kissed by the southern sun covered a body that would make Aphrodite herself green with jealousy. Like all of Madame Angel’s girls, Desiree was possessed of very large breasts, which were topped by darkened nipples puckered from the draft coming through the open window. A tapered waist led down to voluptuously curved hips and creamy thighs. Her mound was completely hairless, Madame Angel requiring her courtesans to remove all their body hair for cleanliness and smoothness. Athos could feel his cock pressing against his leather breeches as Desiree looked up at him with fuck me eyes. He nodded slowly and saw Aramis and Porthos smile triumphantly, knowing their plan had worked. 

“We’ll leave you two alone,” Porthos said, turning to Aramis, who was gathering up Desiree’s discarded clothing.

“We’ll be right outside to make sure no one disturbs you,” Aramis said cheerfully. “Women aren’t allowed in the dormitory,” he explained when Desiree turned questioning eyes toward him. The two Musketeers exited through the door, leaving Athos and Desiree alone in his room.

Turning away, Athos went to the clothes chest and flung open the top. Reaching down, he found the restraints and pulled them out, going back to where Desiree stood. Dropping the leg restraints on the floor, he fastened the chain cuffs around her wrists, turning the key, then lifted her up so she hung from the large metal hook that stood out from the ceiling beam. Seeing her legs scissor back and forth, Athos brought over a small stool so Desiree’s feet could find purchase. Athos went to the window and closed it against the pounding rain, then turned to face her and removed his shirt, his ribs still covered by bandages. Going to where he kept his riding equipment, he picked up a riding crop and walked back to Desiree. 

“Before we begin,” he said, trailing the crop over her breasts and down her waist, “I need a word. Something to let me know that you want me to stop.” He moved the crop from her waist to her nether lips. Desiree looked around the room, trying to think of something to say. 

“Bottle,” she gasped out as he worked the crop between her legs, spying an empty wine bottle lying by the bed.

“Very well,” he said, picking up the leg restraints and fastening each one around her ankles. The ropes attached to the cuffs trailed to the floor. 

“Monsieur,” Desiree began, but like a snake the crop landed with stinging force across her buttocks.

“Did I say you could speak?” Athos asked with silky menace. When she shook her head, he went to a corner of the room where a wooden horse stood and dragged it front of Desiree. Moving to stand before her, he took a nipple between his teeth, biting down gently to cause a sensation between pleasure and pain. Desiree felt dampness spreading between her thighs as he sucked on her breasts. His hand moved to cup her buttocks and, without warning, his fingers dug into the soft flesh, pinching hard enough to cause a star shaped bruise that would last for the next two days. Desiree bit her lip to keep from crying out, but her back bowed, pressing her breasts against Athos. He raised his head to look at her with lust filled eyes.

“Good girl,” he said, blowing on her heated skin, “now you’re starting to learn.” He lifted her off the hook and deposited her on the wooden horse, positioning her so she straddled it. “Lean forward,” he ordered, shoving her forward so she was bent over the beam. Taking the ropes attached to the ankle restraints, he tied each one to the opposing wrist, securing her in the bowed position. When he stood up, Desiree found his crotch inches from her face, the leather stretched taut over what she could tell would be a very substantial cock. He smiled down at her as she stared at his bulge.

“You’re completely wet, aren’t you?” he softly in his cultured voice. “You’re dying to have my cock in that drenched pussy of yours, to have me fuck you hard and deep so you can’t make a move without feeling me inside you. Am I right?” He used the crop to tilt her head up to meet his eyes. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Then let’s not keep you waiting any longer,” he said, moving to stand behind her. When she heard the rustle of clothing, she started to turn her head, but the crop landed again on her backside, forcing her gaze back where it was. “You’re not going to watch,” he told her as he eased his breeches and drawers down his thighs, freeing his thick erection, “just feel.” Slowly and deliberately Athos rubbed his pulsing shaft along her ass, letting her discover his size as he moved to stop at the entrance of her body. “Ask for it,” he ordered softly.

“Fuck me,” Desiree gasped, feeling the heat of the bulbous cockhead as it throbbed against her. “Please.”

He answered with a powerful thrust, slamming in to the hilt. Desiree’s pussy was thoroughly wet, so he glided easily between her thighs. He fucked her hard and deep as he had promised, his strokes having an almost brutal quality to them. She was on the point of saying “Bottle” when she heard him breathe the name “Anne” and realized that it was this other woman that Athos was trying to punish, not her. So she did what she could to soothe him, moving her hips as she was able in the restraints. She could feel herself getting closer to her climax when he abruptly pulled out of her. 

“I’ve decided to make you beg before I let you come,” he said as he walked around to face her. His fully engorged cock stood straight out from his body, glistening with her juices. “But for now, I’m going to come here.” His finger lightly caressed her cheek before coming to rest on her pillow-y lips. He used his thumb to open her mouth and filled it with his cock. Desiree tasted herself as he thrust back and forth between her lips, his strokes going just to the choking point, then pulling back so she could take a breath. He fucked her mouth as thoroughly as he had her pussy, and she could sense that he was reaching his climax, bracing for him to come in her mouth. But he pulled out here too, and Desiree reacted instinctively, closing her eyes moments before Athos’ cock ejected hot seed on her face. She stayed perfectly still while he finished and then heard him say, “Look at me.”

She opened her eyes to see him looking at her with tenderness. He brought a washrag to her cheek to clean away the milky residue from his orgasm. Reaching down, he undid the ropes and helped her off of the wooden horse, leading her over to the bed. He eased her down on her back, securing her hands above her head by tying them to the top of the bed, and then walking away. Desiree could hear him talking to Aramis and Porthos, but couldn’t make out what they were saying to each other. After a few minutes, he returned, carrying a bottle of brandy. She followed his movements, watching him pour some brandy in a glass and bring it to the bed. Gently taking her head in his hand, he helped her drink the fiery liquid. When she had finished, he set the glass aside and moved to straddle her on the bed. His cock had regained its vigor as he laid the hard length on her chest, and cupped her ample breasts to press them against his thick erection. He thrust back and forth between the soft flesh, enjoying the sight of his shaft framed by her large mounds, groaning thickly when his cock released another stream of milky seed onto her chest. Again and again, Athos used her body for his own pleasure, bringing her close to satisfaction but always denying her release. Without releasing her hands, he tied the ropes on the ankle restraints to two rings attached to the wall that he used to hang his belongings on, so her legs were spread wide and her pussy was completely exposed to his view. Smiling at the lewd picture in front of him, he grabbed the brandy bottle and, kneeling before her, poured the liquid over her pussy. Desiree gasped as she felt his mouth on her, his tongue coming out to lick the brandy off her nether lips. She moaned as he sucked on her pearl, feeling the elusive climax come back to tempt her as his tongue slipped inside her, thinking she would go insane if he denied her this time.

“Athos, I need to come,” she begged him with pleading eyes. “Please, let me come.”

“I think you’ve been denied long enough,” he told her. Rising off his knees, he gripped her thighs and entered her with a smooth, strong stroke. Her pussy squeezed him demandingly as he thrust against her sweet spot. Desiree felt the dam inside her burst and let herself be carried away by an incredibly powerful orgasm. She opened her mouth to scream, but his hand clamped down over it so her cries were muffled. Through the rush of climax, she heard Athos call out another name, this time “Ninon”, and then felt the warm flood as he surrendered to his own orgasm. As she floated back down to earth, she felt him slowly ease out from between her thighs. Standing up, he undid the ankle restraints, easing her legs back down and reaching over her to undo the wrist restraints, helping her sit up on the bed. She watched as he soaked another washrag in the water bucket and brought it over, letting him wash her clean from their erotic exertions. He helped her redress in the clothes and cloak she arrived in, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you,” he said, stroking his hand down her hair, “for helping to relieve my moodiness. I know Aramis and Porthos will thank you for it.”

Desiree smiled shyly at the handsome man whose attentions still had her body glowing. “Any time you need to relieve that moodiness, come see me,” she said flirtatiously as she turned to leave. She walked through the door and right into the triangle of Aramis, Porthos, and Captain Treville, who looked from the surprise arrival to the two men, who had the grace to look embarrassed under the older man’s annoyed gaze.

“Bonjour, Captain,” Desiree said cheerfully. “Gaspard wanted me to remind you that the party for Madame Angel’s birthday is tomorrow. We hope you’ll be able to attend?”

Captain Treville smiled and nodded. Turning back to Aramis and Porthos with exasperation he said gruffly, “You know the rules. Take her back.”

“Yes, Captain,” Aramis replied as he and Porthos hurried Desiree to the dormitory entrance. Captain Treville smiled indulgently as the trio left, shaking his head as he went to the armory to do the weekly inventory.

Athos opened his window and watched as Aramis, Porthos, and Desiree ran back through the pouring rain to the carriage that had brought them from Madame Angel’s. He smiled, glad that his friends had brought Desiree to cheer him up. He usually wasn’t so callous with the courtesans that Madame provided to him and his friends, but he had needed to exorcise his anger toward Anne and his regrets regarding Ninon. Somehow Desiree had understood that, and had let him use her body to find the relief he needed. He was amazed at how she changed back and forth between two very different women. First she was the sultry seductress with a body that was beyond every erotic fantasy he ever had, and he was right back to where he had been for the past five years, wanting to pull Anne near to him and hating himself for wanting her after everything that happened. But then she looked at him with those luminous eyes and all he could see was Ninon, flirting with him in the library, kissing him goodbye, and he wanted to pour his heart out to her and ask her to stay with him. Desiree allowed him to give in to those feelings that he couldn’t express to his friends without judgment, and he silently thanked her for that. Athos promised himself that if he ever had another interlude with her, he would give her the proper fucking that a woman like her deserved. He put his shirt back on and hurried through the yard to the kitchen where Serge was preparing dinner to get something to eat. As he was coming out of the kitchen, he saw Aramis and Porthos coming back into the yard. He handed them both a bowl of Serge’s coq au vin and a bottle of wine and together they went up the stairs to eat on the balcony outside Treville’s office, joking over the latest news picked up from the Pont Neuf.


End file.
